doctorwhofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ultima Grande Guerra del Tempo
L'Ultima Grande Guerra del Tempo è stato un conflitto tra i Signori del Tempo e i Dalek, il cui risultato è stata la quasi-completa estinzione della razza Dalek e l'apparente scomparsa dei Signori del Tempo. Preludio Il Circolo dell'Eternità riteneva il fattore scatenante della Guerra la missione del Quarto Dottore che, incaricato dai Signori del Tempo, avrebbe dovuto cancellare la creazione stessa dei Dalek dalla storia. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks, PROSA: Engines of War) In risposta i Dalek tentarono di assassinare l'Alto Consiglio dei Signori del Tempo tramite un duplicato del Quinto Dottore (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks, AUDIO: The Dalek Conquests) e di impadronirsi della Mano di Omega, che invece il Settimo Dottore rivoltò loro contro, distruggendo il sole di Skaro. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks, AUDIO: The Dalek Conquests) Il passo successivo fu la guerra temporale contro i Signori del Tempo. (AUDIO: The Dalek Conquests) Conflitto Le forze dei Dalek erano nell'ordine di miliardi (TV: The Day of the Doctor) e contavano su una flotta di dieci milioni di astronavi. (TV: Dalek) I Signori del Tempo utilizzarono oltre un milione di TARDIS da battaglia (PROSA: Peacemaker) e ogni arma proibita dell'Arsenale di Omega, eccetto il Momento. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Per l'occasione Rassilon fu resuscitato nei primi giorni della Guerra. (PROSA: Engines of War) La Guerra scoppiò durante l'ottava incarnazione del Dottore, che si rifiutò di prendervi parte direttamente, preferendo aiutare le vittime nelle retrovie. Una donna che stava cercando di salvare rifiutò il suo aiuto perché disprezzava i Signori del Tempo, per i danni che stavano facendo subire all'universo a causa della Guerra. Nel tentativo di salvarla, il Dottore si schiantò fatalmente sul pianeta Karn e venne resuscitato dalla sorellanza di Karn; lì decise di rigenerarsi in un guerriero e abiurare il titolo di "Dottore" per combattere nella Guerra. (TV: The Night of the Doctor) All'acme della Guerra, milioni di individui erano uccisi e riportati in vita ogni secondo. Tra gli orrori partoriti dal conflitto, il Decimo Dottore citò le Degradazioni di Skaro, l'Orda di Farse, il Figlio dell'Incubo, il Re che-poteva-essere con la sua armata di Intanto e Mai-fosse. La Guerra "divenne un inferno". (TV: The End of Time) Dopo quattrocento anni in tempo lineare, i Dalek escogitarono un piano per colpire Gallifrey con un cannone temporale, alimentato dall'Occhio di Tantalo, ed estromettere il pianeta dalla storia. Scoperto il piano, il Dottore Guerriero informò Rassilon e l'Alto Consiglio, che decise di sigillare l'Occhio tramite la Lacrima di Isha, un'arma dell'Arsenale Omega che avrebbe salvato Gallifrey al costo degli abitanti del sistema stellare dell'Occhio di Tantalo. Il Dottore si oppose efficacemente alla soluzione cruenta di Rassilon e, grazie al sacrificio di Borusa, il piano fu sventato. (PROSA: Engines of War) Negli ultimi giorni del conflitto, l'Alto Consiglio dei Signori del Tempo, guidato da Rassilon, decise di adottare la Sanzione Finale, che avrebbe distrutto l'universo e preservato la loro specie sottoforma di pura coscienza su un altro piano della realtà. L'obiettivo richiedeva l'evasione dal sigillo temporale della Guerra, con l'aiuto involontario del Maestro, all'epoca degli ultimi giorni della decima incarnazione del Dottore; il Decimo Dottore e il Maestro riuscirono a fermarli e a ricacciarli nel bel mezzo del conflitto. (TV: The End of Time) L'ultimo giorno della Guerra vide i Dalek superare le barriere difensive di Gallifrey e assediare la città di Arcadia. Il Dottore decise di mettere così fine alla Guerra, rubando il Momento dall'Arsenale Omega per sterminare i Signori del Tempo e i Dalek. Il Momento, in qualità di arma senziente, convocò il Decimo Dottore e l'Undicesimo Dottore per mettere alla prova la coscienza del Dottore Guerriero; su suggerimento di Clara Oswald, i tre Dottori convennero di inscenare la distruzione di Gallifrey, congelando il pianeta in una dimensione tasca, portando i Dalek alla distruzione reciproca. A causa dell'incontro tra incarnazioni diverse del Dottore, l'escamotage venne dimenticato e, quando si rigenerò, il Nono Dottore fu convinto di essere responsabile del genocidio della propria specie e dei Dalek, e di essere l'ultimo Signore del Tempo in vita. (TV: The Day of the Doctor. The Father's Day) Conseguenze La scomparsa dei Signori del Tempo dall'universo rese il flusso temporale più instabile (TV: The Unquiet Dead, The Unicorn and the Wasp, Cold War), esponendolo alle conseguenze dei paradossi temporali (TV: Father's Day) e rese praticamente impossibili i viaggi tra dimensioni parallele. (TV: Rise of the Cybermen) Tra le vittime del conflitto: il pianeta natale degli Zigoni fu distrutto nella prima fase della guerra, costringendoli a emigrare; (TV: The Day of the Doctor) i Gelth persero i loro corpi fisici e furono ridotti a forme gassose. (TV: The Unquiet Dead) en:Last Great Time War fr:Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps cy:Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf de:Ewiger Krieg pt:Última Grande Guerra do Tempo es:Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo ru:Последняя Великая Война Времени pl:Ostatnia Wielka Wojna Czasu Categoria:Ultima Grande Guerra del Tempo